


fuck this group chat

by damnndanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnndanvers/pseuds/damnndanvers
Summary: Lucy creates a group chat for the superfriends. What could go wrong?(They're all still in school)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the ships sail and there's a bit of drama (but mostly crack and fluff)

_Lucy Lane created "GDG"_

_Lucy Lane added Alex Danvers, Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Sam Arias, Winn Schott Jr and James Olsen_

Lucy Lane: sup losers

Alex Danvers: why are you doing this to me

Kara Danvers: aw this is great!! super nice idea, luce! :)

Sam Arias: of course you'd say that but some of us actually don't want their phone blown up by texts

Lena Luthor: sam, don't be mean. lucy, explain.

Maggie Sawyer: what did i ever do to deserve this

James Olsen: this chat has been existing for 2 minutes and my phone is already blowing up

Winn Schott Jr: can some1 explain to me what GDG even means??

Lucy Lane: GAY DORKS GANG OFC

James Olsen: i ain't gay

Lucy Lane: jimmy, i know. i ain't gay either

Winn Schott Jr: why did u even name it like that then??

Lucy Lane: cuz queer dorks gang doesn't have such a nice ring to it

Alex Danvers: i fucking hate you lucy

Kara Danvers: alex! language!

Alex Danvers: sry

Maggie Sawyer: don't worry alex, i'm gonna give her the lecture for u

Maggie Sawyer: i fucking hate you lucy what did we ever do to you to have this torture chamber of a damn groupchat created

Maggie Sawyer: my phone is already being blown up by texts from y'all without this chat so why even create this

Alex Danvers: thx

Maggie Sawyer: no prob

Lucy Lane: u guys are lame

Lucy Lane: this is great i mean cmon

Lucy Lane: also y'all need better nicknames lemme do that for ya real quick

_Lucy Lane changed their name to stayinmylane_

_stayinmylane changed Alex Danvers' name to scienceandguns_

_stayinmylane changed Kara Danvers' name to rayofsunshine_

_stayinmylane changed Lena Luthor's name to lenalesbian_

_stayinmylane changed Sam Arias' name to sassarias_

_stayinmyline changed Maggie Sawyer's name to dimples_

_stayinmylane changed James Olsen's name to beentheredonethat_

_stayinmylane changed Winn Schott Jr's name to missedhisschott_

Beentheredonethat: fucking rude

Stayinmylane: stop crying we broke up over a year ago

Beentheredonethat: i know but been there done that? Rly??

Stayinmylane: it's accurate

Scienceandguns: very creative, lucy. taking my two favourite things and makin them my user??

Stayinmylane: alex. sweetie. we been knew that ur 2 favourite things are actually people who are both in this chat so stfu

Scienceandguns: u better shut ur mouth rn lane or else u and i are gonna have a nice little talk while training tomorrow

Stayinmylane: yah ok

Rayofsunshine: well, whatever that was

Rayofsunshine: i like my username :) thanks, luce

Stayinmylane: no prob, kara

Dimples: dimples?? rly????

Stayinmylane: well there is no other word to describe u that well

Scienceandguns: gotta admit, luce ain't wrong

Dimples: wow alex i thought at least u as my best friend would be on my side :(((

Scienceandguns: u know i always got ur 6 mags

Lenalesbian: can we talk about my name real quick

Stayinmylane: go ahead and tell me it's not accurate

Lenalesbian: oh no, it is. i just wanted to say that i love it

Stayinmylane: finally someone decent in this group

Sassarias: i like my name as well tbh

Stayinmylane: u're welcome arias

Missedhisschott: i feel betrayed by u lucille.

Stayinmylane: u and i both know that lucille ain't even my name

Missedhisschott: still rude tho

Stayinmylane: man up winslow

Missedhisschott: :(((((

Scienceandguns: lucy why can i not find the button to leave this group

Stayinmylane: first of all the fact that u tried to leave. the audacity.

Stayinmylane: also i hacked into the server and deleted that button for all of yall

Missedhisschott: i'm supposed to be the nerd!

Stayinmylane: yea but you're not the only smart one

Scienceandguns: more important is that we can't leave this conversation

Dimples: this is a joke right

Stayinmylane: nah y'all bitches gonna stay in here

Scienceandguns: winn can u do sth about that

Missedhisschott: yea gimme a couple minutes and this chat will be history

Stayinmylane: winn. you know, i think i could use a new sparring partner. i think u would be perfect

Missedhisschott: nobody's gonna leave the chat guys, sorry

Lenalesbian: well then i'm gonna add the button

Stayinmylane: luthor a word pls

**_Lenalesbian, stayinmylane private chat_ **

Stayinmylane: if u don't do it i'll get sam to finally realise that you're sickenly deep in love with her

_**GDG** _

Lenalesbian: sorry gays i won't add the button either

Scienceandguns: wtf do i have to do everything myself

Stayinmylane: alex a word pls

_**Scienceandguns, stayinmylane private chat** _

Stayinmylane: if u promise u won't add the leave button i'll play couple-maker for u and mags

Scienceandguns: damn u lucy lane

Stayinmylane: so deal or no deal

Scienceandguns: ugh

Scienceandguns: deal

Stayinmylane: good

_**GDG** _

Scienceandguns: i'm weak

Scienceandguns: i gave in

Scienceandguns: i won't save us from this hell either

Dimples: wtf did she tell u and lena that u won't do it

Stayinmylane: guess you'll never know

Dimples: i wanna be a detective, don't forget that

Stayinmylane: and somehow you're still so oblivious

Dimples: tf???

Sassarias: so we ain't leaving are we

Stayinmylane: nah u gonna stay in here cuz winn is scared of me and lena and alex have a deal with me

Lenalesbian: i think i know what she offered u, alex

Scienceandguns: yeah i think i know ur guys' deal as well

Rayofsunshine: do i even want to know what this deal is about?

Stayinmylane: unless you want to hear about your sister's sex life, no you don't

Rayofsunshine: EW OH RAO

Scienceandguns: WHAT THE FUCK LUCY

Lenalesbian: oh now i'm 100% certain that i know what kind of deal you guys made

Dimples: lucy can i please leave this conversation

Stayinmylane: did u just ask me nicely and said please?? i gotta mark this day in my calendar

Dimples: Lucy. Please. Let me leave this conversation.

Stayinmylane: why tf u up in here using proper grammar? what's wrong???

Dimples: Lucy, kick me out of this conversation.

Scienceandguns: are u ok mags??

Dimples: Lucy please

Stayinmylane: why would i??

_**Dimples, Stayinmylane private chat** _

Dimples: Lucy please i'm begging you. Kick me out of the group chat before I do something i'm gonna regret

Stayinmylane: wtf maggie what's going on

Dimples: doing something i regret meaning i'm gonna smash my phone

Stayinmylane: okay just chill for a sec

Stayinmylane: i'll kick you out if you tell me what's going on

Dimples: yea ok whatever

_**GDG** _

_Stayinmylane kicked Dimples out of the conversation_

Beentheredonethat: i'm gone for 5 minutes and this is what happens

Scienceandguns: shut up james

Scienceandguns: lucy wtf is going on

Stayinmylane: i'm trying to figure that out. gimme a sec

_**Dimples, Stayinmylane private chat** _

Stayinmylane: so?

Dimples: what kind of deal did you make with alex

Stayinmylane: wait what

Dimples: you said it had to do with her sex and dating life

Stayinmylane: i mean yeah?? so?

Dimples: what the fuck kind of deal was it, lucy?!

Stayinmylane: mags i'm sorry, i can't tell you. not yet.

Dimples: you know i have a crush on her. why would you make such a deal with her then

Stayinmylane: wait you don't think that i made THAT kind of deal with her, right?

Dimples: well you've said before; she's your type and i know that you have tried to seduce her before

Stayinmylane: oh my god maggie no it was not that kind of deal hell no, alex is my best friend

Dimples: just forget it i'm done

Stayinmylane: mags lemme explain

Stayinmylane: maggie?

_**GDG** _

Stayinmylane: alex u should go talk to your girl

Scienceandguns: tf is going on?!

Rayofsunshine: is maggie ok?

Sassarias: wtf happened i'm confused

Lenalesbian: as am i

Stayinmylane: alex just go talk to her

Scienceandguns: ok?

_**Scienceandguns, Dimples private chat** _

Scienceandguns: mags?

Scienceandguns: maggie cmon i know you're reading this

Scienceandguns: lucy suggested i should talk to you. what was that all about?

Scienceandguns: mags pleaseeeee i'll even get lunch with u tomorrow. my treat

Dimples: ...

Dimples: only if we can get donuts after

Scienceandguns: i expected nothing less

Scienceandguns: so what was that all about

Dimples: i don't wanna talk about it

Scienceandguns: cmon i'm your best friend, you can tell me anything

Dimples: yea well that's part of the problem, isn't it

Scienceandguns: it's part of the problem that you can openly talk to me??

Dimples: oh for gods sake no

Scienceandguns: then what?

Dimples: what kind of deal did you make with lucy?

Scienceandguns: wait what??

Dimples: don't play dumb, al. what kinda deal?

Scienceandguns: i can't tell u mags, i'm sorry

Dimples: that's what i thought. that's actually the exact same thing lucy said to me

Scienceandguns: why are you even asking in the first place??

Dimples: curiosity

Scienceandguns: yeah ok bullshit

Dimples: oh for gods sake al, you can't possbily not know why i'm asking

Scienceandguns: i'm confused wtf

_**Scienceandguns, Stayinmylane private chat** _

Scienceandguns: help me why is mags asking about our deal and what kinda deal does she think we have

Scienceandguns: like she's really pissed

Stayinmylane: she thinks that we made THAT kind of deal

Scienceandguns: ????

Stayinmylane: holy shit alex you oblivious bitch

Stayinmylane: maggie thinks that i'm gonna have sex with you if you don't add that god damn button

Scienceandguns: WTF EW NO

Stayinmylane: ok rude

Scienceandguns: i mean you're hot but you're my best friend and i don't feel attracted to you at all

Stayinmylane: same

Stayinmylane: i mean i did try to seduce u before but that's not the point

Scienceandguns: ok stop. we're not talking about this ever again

Scienceandguns: i'm gonna go talk to maggie now

_**Scienceandguns, Dimples private chat** _

Scienceandguns: i just asked lucy if she knew what you think what kind of deal i have with her

Dimples: oh great. perfect. just great.

Scienceandguns: maggie that was not our deal at all. i would never sleep with lucy, especially not as payment

Dimples: that sounded wrong. i'm sorry. i never said that you would see it as your payment. i know you wouldn't ever accept sex as payment.

Scienceandguns: maggie i'm not hurt, i'm just confused

Scienceandguns: even if it was that kind of deal WHICH IT ISN'T why would that upset you so much? it's not like you want anything from luce, right?

Dimples: no i don't want anything from lucy

Scienceandguns: then why all this?

Dimples: jesus danvers are u really that dense?

Scienceandguns: i guess i am?? cause i'm really confused again

Dimples: i wouldn't be jealous of you, alex

Scienceandguns: that's what i said. so what is it then?

Dimples: if u two had that kind of deal i would be jealous of lucy.

Dimples: there, i said it

Scienceandguns: excuse me for one second i think i'm about to scream

Dimples: wtf

_**Scienceandguns, Stayinmylane private chat** _

Scienceandguns: LUCY

Scienceandguns: [she_likes_me.jpg]

Stayinmylane: ofc she likes you, you dense bitch

Stayinmylane: also rude that she wouldn't be jealous of you

Scienceandguns: I'M SCREAMING

Stayinmylane: i know. we're neighbours. i can hear u.

Scienceandguns: BEST DAY OF MY LIFE

Stayinmylane: so did u answer her yet?

Scienceandguns: OH FUCK

Stayinmylane: omfg alex danvers u useless lesbian

_**Scienceandguns, Dimples private chat** _

Scienceandguns: ok sorry where were we

Dimples: luce just texted me saying that you just, and i quote "squealed so fucking loud i don't wanna know how loud that was for kara wtf i didn't know alex could even make that sound i can't believe u two weren't dating this whole ass time"

Scienceandguns: shit i should probably check in on kara

Dimples: not the point, danvers

Scienceandguns: sorry

Scienceandguns: so does that whole "i would be jealous of lucy" thing mean what i think it means?

Dimples: what do you think it means

Scienceandguns: i mean maybe, i dunno if i'm wrong and if i'm wrong please just ignore everything i'm saying because i don't want us to be awkward around each other because you're my best friend and all that

Dimples: al, you're rambling. just get it over with

Scienceandguns: maybe it means that you might i dunno... like me?

Scienceandguns: i mean like like me, u know?

Dimples: yes i do know

Scienceandguns: so?

Dimples: sorry but it's just adorable when you're flustered

Scienceandguns: ugh stop acting like an asshole

Dimples: it does mean that i "i dunno... like like you?"

Dimples: yes i like you, alex

Scienceandguns: excuse me i have to scream again

Dimples: omg wtf

_**GDG** _

Rayofsunshine: in the time span of 5 minutes alex has made my ears bleed twice. thanks sis

Scienceandguns: i'm not sorry

Sassarias: so does that mean u and maggie finally got it on with?

Scienceandguns: SHIT

Lenalesbian: she forgot to finish her conversation with maggie, didn't she

Missedhisschott: such a useless gay

_**Scienceandguns, Dimples private chat** _

Scienceandguns: sam just reminded me that i forgot to finish this conversation because i was too busy screaming

Dimples: useless gay

Scienceandguns: that's what winn called me too

Dimples: smart boy

Scienceandguns: sooo...

Dimples: oh jesus

Dimples: alex_useless_babygay.exe stopped working

Scienceandguns: rude

Dimples: ok danvers. i told you what my feelings are. now it's your turn.

Scienceandguns: oh crap didn't i say tell u how i feel yet?

Dimples: no

Scienceandguns: oh well uhm i like u too...

Scienceandguns: actually have for a whole while now

Dimples: how long?

Scienceandguns: like shortly before i came out i guess?

Dimples: okay now this is the part where we define what all of this makes us

Scienceandguns: u mean like what we are now?

Dimples: yes

Dimples: why do i feel like i'm teaching you how to get into a relationship??

Scienceandguns: because you are, please continue

Dimples: ok well there are a couple options here

Dimples: 1 is we're gonna stay friends like nothing ever happened

Scienceandguns: ..... ok...

Dimples: 2 is we become so called "friends with benefits"

Scienceandguns: nope.

Dimples: yeah i'm not really into that either

Dimples: 3 is we become girlfriends and start figuring out if that's what makes us happy

Scienceandguns: i like that option best

Dimples: me too

Scienceandguns: so does that mean we're?

Dimples: girlfriends?

Dimples: let me rephrase all that

Dimples: alexandra caroline danvers, would you like to go on a date with me and possibly even be my girlfriend

Dimples: alex?

Dimples: are u screaming again?

_**GDG** _

Rayofsunshine: ALEX CAN YOU STOP WHAT THE HELL

Scienceandguns: NEVER GONNA STOP OH MY FUCKING GOD

_**Scienceandguns, Dimples private chat** _

Scienceandguns: yes i would like that

Dimples: GREAT

Scienceandguns: also lucy's and i's deal was that if i don't add the button then she's gonna play match-maker for u and i

Dimples: omfg please tell me you're kidding

Scienceandguns: nope

Dimples: and i wanna become a detective

Scienceandguns: well i mean u weren't too far off. u thought lucy and i would get it on with each other but instead our deal was that you and i get in on with each other

Scienceandguns: so not too far off

Scienceandguns: besides we're still going to school so you're not supposed to solve everything yet

Dimples: ugh the support has me weak

Scienceansguns: always does

Dimples: don't get too cocky danvers

_**GDG** _

Stayinmylane: so u guys finished being all lovey dovey or nah @scienceandguns

Scienceandguns: never gonna stop

Stayinmylane: can i add maggie back into the chat without having you two making me wanna puke with ur cuteness

Scienceandguns: you'll just have to find out

Stayinmylane: ugh y am i even friends with u

Scienceandguns: because u love me

Lenalesbian: yo lucy

Stayinmylane: what u want luthor

Lenalesbian: when are u gonna do sth about our deal huh?

Scienceandguns: wait a sec before u answer luce

_**Scienceandguns, Lenalesbian private chat** _

Scienceandguns: lucy offered u to play match maker for u and sam, didn't she

Lenalesbian: ok how did u know bitch

Scienceandguns: her deal with me was to play match maker for mags and i

Scienceandguns: also we all been knew u and sam are so in love w/ each other it's disgusting

Lenalesbian: oh and u and maggie aren't?

Scienceandguns: never said that skdmdms and now let's go back to the groupchat cause i'm ready to watch a good show

_**GDG** _

_Stayinmylane added Dimples to the conversation_

Dimples: thx

Stayinmylane: don't make me regret it by flirting around too much or i'll kick both u and alex

Dimples: oh stop acting like u don't wanna see it. i know u act like an asshole but deep down you're a big softy and really happy for al and i

Stayinmylane: stop exposing me, woman

Stayinmylane: got a rep to keep

Dimples: oh yea sure jan

Lenalesbian: u two done with the bicker?

Lenalesbian: luce it's time to do sth about our deal

Scienceandguns: yes i wanna see a good show

Stayinmylane: ugh ok let's get this over with

Stayinmylane: SAMANTHA ARIAS I HEREBY SUMMON YOU TO COME HERE AND TEXT RIGHT NOW

Sassarias: wtf lucy i've been here the whole time

Stayinmylane: psh stop ruining my magic trick

Scienceandguns: you're so full of shit

Stayinmylane: CAN THE CROWD PLEASE BE QUIET THANK YOU

Sassarias: remind me when did i become someone who isn't part of the crowd and why did u "summon" me, asshead

Stayinmylane: I have a magic trick, Miss Arias

Lenalesbian: oh this is so going to backfire i fucking hate you lucy

Stayinmylane: lee, trust me this is gonna be great

Stayinmylane: so sam

Stayinmylane: knock knock

Sassarias: are u fucking serious

Lenalesbian: omfg

Stayinmylane: K N O C K K N O C K

Sassarias: ugh who's there?

Stayinmylane: lena

Lenalesbian: don't u dare lucy

Sassarias: lena who?

Stayinmylane: lena is in love with you

Stayinmylane: THAT WAS MY TRICK LADIES GENTS AND FELLAS OF OTHER/NO GENDERS GOOD FUCKING BYE

Lenalesbian: i'm gonna kill u next time i see you

Scienceandguns: i am laughing so hard omfg

Dimples: wait so you're telling me lucy told alex and lena that she would bring them together with their crushes. but alex and i basically did all the work ourselves and then she exposed lena with a stupid knock knock joke?

Dimples: why am i friends with y'all again

Rayofsunshine: because i didn't have anything to do with this and you're still friends with me? :)

Dimples: shit u right

Scienceandguns: hey what about me

Dimples: you're an idiot but you're my idiot

Missedhisschott: soft lesbians detected

Scienceandguns: winn.

Missedhisschott: I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT YOU TWO ARE TOUGH AND BADASS AND NOT SOFT AT ALL

Dimples: good boy

Beentheredonethat: this group chat is a train wreck

Sassarias: my adoptive grandfather died in a train wreck

Stayinmylane: GOOGLE MAPS CAN YOU PLEASE DIRECT ME BACK TO THE POINT THAT IS THAT LENA AND SAM ARE IN LOVE

Lenalesbian: i fucking hate u

Stayinmylane: no u don't

Lenalesbian: but i really do

Lenalesbian: anygay

Lenalesbian: sam u wanna go on a date w/ me?

Sassarias: ok but why did lucy have to pull this shit show of a performance for u to finally ask me that

Stayinmylane: because lee is a chickenshit

Lenalesbian: i swear to god lane i will kill u stfu

Lenalesbian: and sam to answer ur question

Lenalesbian: i was too much of a chickenshit

Stayinmylane: HA!

Sassarias: let's get back to the point tho

Sassarias: yes i'll go out with u <3

Scienceandguns: DID SAMANTHA "THE SASS" ARIAS JUST PUT <3 IN HER TEXT

Dimples: CHILDREN ARE CRYING, VOLCANOES ARE ERUPTING, EARTH IS SUDDENLY FLAT

Lenalesbian: excuse me as i'll scream for a bit now because i actually got a date

Rayofsunshine: PLEASE DON'T

Rayofsunshine: WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS OH MY RAO MY EARS

Scienceandguns: poor bb

Scienceandguns: i'm gonna buy u potstickers as an apology sis don't worry

Dimples: soft

Scienceandguns: but only for u and kara

Stayinmylane: and me??

Scienceandguns: nah u can go to hell

Stayinmylane: ok rude

Lenalesbian: i'm back what did i miss

Stayinmylane: i was wounded call an ambulance

Lenalesbian: WTF??

Scienceandguns: oh shut tf up lucy

Scienceandguns: i told her to go to hell and apparently i hurt her feelings sidksks

Lenalesbian: omfg lucy istg don't give me a heart attack

Stayinmylane: well at least lena cares if i die

Scienceandguns: but does she?

Lenalesbian: but do i?

Stayinmylane: OKAY WOW

Rayofsunshine: hey stop being mean to luce, guys. i mean she's the reason that you and sam have a date and that alex and maggie finally confessed their feelings

Stayinmylane: ...

Stayinmylane: my heart is warm

Stayinmylane: what does this mean

Rayofsunshine: ... that you're joyed because i showed affection?

Stayinmylane: disgusting

Stayinmylane: do it again tho

Sassarias: look who's all flirty now

Scienceandguns: EXQUIZZLE ME WHAT U MEAN FLIRTY

Stayinmylane: WHAT U MEAN FLIRTY WHO'S FLIRTY WELL IT'S CERTAINLY NOT ME I HAVE NEVER FLIRTED WITH ANYONE E V E R

Dimples: al, a word please?

_**Scienceandguns, Dimples private chat** _

Dimples: i know you're really protective of kara and i am too but u gotta let one thing happen

Scienceandguns: ?? I'm confused?

Dimples: let lucy try to go out with kara

Scienceandguns: W H A T

Dimples: lucy has a thing for her

Dimples: she texted me about it a couple months ago but she never made a move because 1. she's scared of u 2. she doesn't want to risk the friendship with u and also with kara 3. she thinks u would be really hard on her if they ever dated and that u might even hate her

Scienceandguns: wait u serious?

Dimples: yea she was actually really bumped about it because she's had a thing for kara for a while now but she's scared that any of us and especially u would hate her for it

Scienceandguns: wait so she was actually serious about it???

Dimples: yea wait a sec i'm gonna show u

Dimples: [lucy_is_scared.jpg]

Dimples: [lucy_really_likes_kara.jpg]

Dimples: [lucy_decides_to_keep_quiet.jpg]

Scienceandguns: oh shit i need to talk to her

_**GDG** _

Scienceandguns: LUCY A WORD PLEASE

Dimples: ok why all caps

Scienceandguns: because it wouldn't be as much fun otherwise

Dimples: u love torturing ppl don't u

Scienceandguns: maybe but anygay

Scienceandguns: LUCY. PRIVATE CHAT. NOW

Stayinmylane: o fuck

_**Scienceandguns, Stayinmylane private chat** _

Stayinmylane: OK WHATEVER MAGGIE TOLD U IS A LIE

Scienceandguns: [maggie_told_me_everything.jpg]

Stayinmylane: fuck

Scienceandguns: is that true?

Stayinmylane: WHAT NO IT'S NOT

Scienceandguns: luce u really think i believe that maggie would lie to me

Stayinmylane: well why did u even ask if u don't believe me

Scienceandguns: cuz i want to hear u say it

Stayinmylane: ok yes

Stayinmylane: i might have had a thing for kara a while ago but what does it even matter anymore right??

Scienceandguns: u still have a thing for her don't u?

Stayinmylane: ...no

Scienceandguns: luce i'm not gonna hate u for something like this, u can't choose who u fall for. tbh i probably couldn't hate u for anything because i know you would never do something to hurt me or our friends

Stayinmylane: ..

Scienceandguns: cmon luce just be honest i promise it's not gonna change anything between anyone

Scienceandguns: well maybe except between u and kara but

Stayinmylane: OKAY YES I STILL HAVE A THING FOR HER OK DON'T HATE ME

Scienceandguns: did u even read anything i just said

Scienceandguns: i don't hate u. you're my best friend

Stayinmylane: yeah u say that now and what if u change ur mind huh

Scienceandguns: lucy we've known each other since we wore diapers u think i would just pretend like u weren't part of my life anymore?

Stayinmylane: u would do that for kara. you'd do anything for kara

Scienceandguns: anything but that

Stayinmylane: mhm sure jan

Scienceandguns: pinky promise

Stayinmylane: cmon we're not 5 anymore

Scienceandguns: but did i ever break any of our pinky promises

Stayinmylane: ... no

Scienceandguns: so just ask her out

Stayinmylane: i think i need glasses i suddenly can't read

Scienceandguns: i'm serious, ask her out

Scienceandguns: cuz u know what?

Scienceandguns: kara has a crush on u too lmaooo

Stayinmylane: ARE U KIDDING ME

Stayinmylane: TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING

Scienceandguns: wait imma show u screenshots when she texted me

Scienceandguns: [kara_has_a_crush_on_you.jpg]

Stayinmylane: omfg whY DID U NEVER TELL ME

Scienceandguns: it's not my place to say

Stayinmylane: ugh u sound like mr jonnz

Scienceandguns: 1. sayin i sound like mr jonnz is a compliment 2. just go and ask her

Scienceandguns: also do it in the groupchat because i wanna see and give u the talk in front of everyone

Stayinmylane: u sure?

Scienceandguns: yes

Scienceandguns: also i'm gonna come over to u later and give u the talk again

Stayinmylane: pls don't

Scienceandguns: but i will anyway

Stayinmylane: ugh ok

_**GDG** _

Scienceandguns: so yall listen up

Scienceandguns: lucy would like to say something

Dimples: alex what did u do

Scienceandguns: yo i honestly just encouraged her. promise

Stayinmylane: yea she really just encouraged me

Dimples: k good

Scienceandguns: so lucy please say what u wanted to say

Sassarias: did u kill someone?

Stayinmylane: wtf no

Lenalesbian: did u hook up with cat from senior year again

Stayinmylane: no i didn't ugh that was one time

Stayinmylane: it was amazing tho lmaooo

Missedhisschott: did u drop out of school to become a turtle like u wanted to as a kid

Stayinmylane: schott i'm not 8 anymore

Beentheredonethat: did u realize creating this chat was a mistake

Stayinmylane: no and also rude

Scienceandguns: now that we got that outta the way can yall pls let her talk

Stayinmylane: thx

Stayinmylane: sooooooo

Stayinmylane: as yall know it all started when i was born

Scienceandguns: oh for fucks sake speed it up

Stayinmylane: ok ok so once i broke up with james i realized i'm bi, as we all know

Lenalesbian: yea u even baked a shitty cake that said surprise i'm bi when we all basically already knew lmao

Stayinmylane: not the point

Stayinmylane: so i fell for a girl. like head over heels, right after i figured it out

Sassarias: lmao u fell for a lotta girls you're a player

Stayinmylane: i know i know but i mean i really fell for said girl. like i'm a goner for her. all the other girls were fun, sure, but it was always without any strings and with said girl i really want all the strings

Dimples: ok this is deadass so soft and cute omg

Scienceandguns: ^ i second that

Stayinmylane: so i never really knew if said girl liked me and i also have a shitload of respect for her sister

Lenalesbian: I FUCKING KNEW IT

Lenalesbian: IT WAS SO OBVIOUS

Scienceandguns: shush shut tf up and let her do this

Lenalesbian: sry continue pls

Stayinmylane: so as i said i'm kinda scared of her sister and also of her sister's newly-became-girlfriend because they're really protective of her

Missedhisschott: just say it luce we all know who you're talking about

Beentheredonethat: bet that not all of us know lmaooo

Rayofsunshine: i haven't figured it out yet tbh

Sassarias: oh for gods sake

Scienceandguns: SHUT THE FUCK UP EVERYONE AND LET LUCY TALK BEFORE SHE CHANGES HER MIND

Stayinmylane: so i talked to her sister and clearly i have her blessing to ask said girl out and i would like to do so rn

Stayinmylane: sooooo

Dimples: i'm sending u a virtual hug u can do this

Scienceandguns: same

Beentheredonethat: omfg i have never seen luce this nervous

Lenalesbian: shut it james

Stayinmylane: kara would u like to go out for a bite to eat with me?

Rayofsunshine: yea sure but what about that girl u have a crush on?

Scienceandguns: ok sis forget it i'm not buying u potstickers

Dimples: ok what the fuck

Beentheredonethat: oh my god

Missedhisschott: she fucking did not just ask that

Lenalesbian: i would laugh but honestly this is just sad

Sassarias: even i can't make a joke about this because that question kara just asked is a better joke than i could ever tell

Stayinmylane: i hate my life

Stayinmylane: alex please kill me

Scienceandguns: kara i swear to rao

Rayofsunshine: what?? why are u all suddenly so mean to me??

Dimples: BECAUSE LUCY JUST ASKED YOU OUT, DIPSHIT

Rayofsunshine: YEAH BUT WE'VE HAD LUNCH BEFORE. SO?

Scienceandguns: JESUS FUCK KARA ZOR-EL DANVERS. I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS

Lenalesbian: LUCY ASKED Y O U OUT ON A DATE, KARA. LUCY ASKED YOU TO GO OUT WITH HER. GOING OUT AS IN GOING OUT FOR A DATE

Rayofsunshine: ohhhhhhhhhhh

Rayofsunshine: ok now all of this makes more sense

Stayinmylane: i'm gonna try to kill myself by jumping from my balcony now

Scienceandguns: OH NO U WON'T

Rayofsunshine: alex just ran out the front door and over to lucy's house

Rayofsunshine: and now she's yelling at her saying, and i quote "for fucks sake, lucy! you are not killing yourself today, not before me anyway! i'm older than you so i get to die before you!"

Dimples: ok i know alex is my girlfriend and i don't want her to ever die or get hurt but honestly what alex just yelled is such a mood

Missedhisschott: ^

Lenalesbian: ^

Stayinmylane: this is alex i have lucy's phone because she can't type rn and i left my phone in my room

Stayinmylane: kara can u pls just tell her thay you've had a crush on her for the longest time and want to go out with her

Stayinmylane: because lucy is just laying in bed and starring at the wall and i think she's trying to think of a way to kill me and then herself because i encouraged her to go out with u in the first place and now she thinks i gave her false hope

Rayofsunshine: THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY

Rayofsunshine: YES LUCE I WANNA GO ON A DATE WITH U

Stayinmylane: still alex. i showed her the text and she screamed but i'm sure u heard that sis

Rayofsunshine: yep i did and now my ears are bleeding again

Dimples: MORE IMPORTANT IS THAT THIS WAS THE THIRD SAME SEX COUPLE THAT GOT TOGETHER TODAY

Scienceandguns: i'm back in my room and OH MY GOD NOW ALL THE GIRLS ARE DATING EACH OTHER AND THE ONLY ONES WHO ARE STILL SINGLE ARE WINN AND JAMES BAHAHAHAHA


	2. Betrayal and Cat Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat joins in and backstabbing happens

GDG

stayinmylane: WASSUP SUCKERS 

dimples: its 3am

dimples: literally 3 fucking am what the fuck lucille

stayinmylane: u know damn well that aint my name

dimples: fuck off and lemme sleep

scienceandguns: what in the everloving fuck

scienceandguns: why is my phone having a rave party while im trying 2 sleep huh

stayinmylane: yall r so dramatic

rayofsunshine: greetings earthlings :)

stayinmylane: wtf

sassarias: kara why

rayofsunshine: we all know i dont actually need sleep as bad as you guys. i was watching the x-files all night! shame they never shot an episode about a kryptonian though :/

beentheredonethat: wtf is going on are yall outta ur minds

stayinmylane: im amazed none of u have their phone on silent at night lmao

scienceandguns: u once called me i the middle of the night, drunk off ur ass and u had no idea where u were and had lost all your clothes

scienceandguns: i havent had my phone on silent at night ever since because who knows where u wouldve ended up if i hadnt picked up the phone dkdksks

stayinmylane: ohhhh yea i remember sjsjkss

dimples: and i was dragged along to play the driver while alex took care of ur drunk ass in the back of the car so i havent had my phone on silent either

raysunshine: mine isn't on silent because i love talking to you guys :)

lenalesbian: soft

lenalesbian: i was still awake soooo

sassarias: y tf are u still up

lenalesbian: im watching x-files with kara?? best friend movie night duh

missedhisschott: tired. cant sleep with phone actin like it's having a seizure. pls stfu

scienceandguns: ^^^^^^^^^^^

stayinmylane: crybabies

dimples: lucy u r a horrible person for starting this conversation at 3am

stayinmylane: so just put ur phone on silent???

dimples: i would but there no certain way of knowing that u wont get drunk off ur ass anymore

stayinmylane: well i was actually training so im prob gonna fall asleep in like 5 minutes tbh

stayinmylane: so i aint gonna go out and drink tonight dkdksks

scienceandguns: wtf not even i train at such an unholy hour

scienceandguns: why tf u training at 3am

stayinmylane: couldnt sleep, was bored

sassarias: so u decided to work out??? sounds fake but ok

lenalesbian: if i didnt know any better i'd say that too but lucy actually is that fucked up kind of person that takes pleasure in working out until u feel like you're dead so this sounds exactly like something she'd do

beentheredonethat: when we were still together i woke up one night to find her next to my bed doing push ups

stayinmylane: i am in top shape tho lmao

dimples: u right them biceps is tight af tbh

scienceandguns: ok wtf rude?? 

dimples: al your whole body is topshelf dont feel belittled lmao

scienceandguns: still rude but ok

scienceandguns: also u right lane's abs be topshelf as well

sassarias: i cant believe u 2 are thirsting over lucy at 3am and you're both ok with that

lenalesbian: sam sweetie lucy is hot ok just admit it

sassarias: never said she wasnt lmao

stayinmylane: i feel so appreciated and loved rn

scienceandguns: if only u had a great petsonality sigh

dimples: lmaoooo

stayinmylane: alex. al. bestie. i-

stayinmylane: i was betrayed by my own kind

scienceandguns: and what kind is that exactly

stayinmylane: idk but that's not the point

rayofsunshine: i'm too lazy to scroll up, why are you all hating on lucy?

stayinmylane: because they are bullies pls protect me kara

rayofsunshine: ok gimme a sec just lemme fly lena home she fell asleep

sassarias: s o f t

sassarias: lee is such a cutie

missedhisschott: soft lesbians detected

sassarias: watch your mouth, winslow schott jr

missedhisschott: sorry im gonna go back 2 sleep now

sassarias: u better

rayofsunshine: im back

rayofsunshine: so why exactly was everyone hating on lucy?

dimples: because she has a great body

scienceandguns: and an asshole attitude 24/7 lmao

stayinmylane: you see what i mean???

rayofsunshine: well lucy's always very sweet to me :)

scienceandguns: because she has a crush on you

dimples: and she wouldnt wanna upset you. ever.

beentheredonethat: and u guys went on a date and you'll be going on another in a couple days so she wouldnt wanna be on your bad side

sassarias: and she's also soft for u

stayinmylane: i stand by all of the previous statements and i am not gonna argue with any of them

rayofsunshine: awwwwww <3 youre the cutest

scienceandguns: sickening

scienceandguns: stop

dimples: rly? right in front of my salad?

sassarias: we appreciate the refference

rayofsunshine: i dont really get it...

scienceandguns: because the internet hasnt ruined your life with menes yet. dont let it do that. you wont ever be the same.

beentheredonethat: dramatic

sassarias: but accurate

dimples: very accurate

dimples: dont ever let the internet ruin your beautiful shiny personality, little danvers

dimples: the rest of us is already ruined forever

scienceandguns: ok rude what about me

dimples: ealier u said to me, and i quote "what do you think would happen if i brewed my coffe with red bull instead of water? would i die? i should definitely try it, it's totally worth the risk" and i had to get rid of all your red bull

scienceandguns: ok i get ur point now lmao

scienceandguns: ALSO WTF YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TOOK MY RED BULL WHERE IS IT HUH

dimples: youll never find it

rayofsunshine: maggie drank 2 of them and gave the rest to sam lena and lucy

dimples: THE BACKSTABBING

dimples: I FEEL SO BETRAYED LITTLE DANVERS HOW COULD YOU

rayofsunshine: I'M SORRY I DON'T LIKE KEEPING SECRETS FROM ALEX OR ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER :(((((

sassarias: you, kara danvers, are too good of a person

beentheredonethat: agreed

scienceandguns: agreed

dimples: agreed

scienceandguns: but more importantly

scienceandguns: YOU FUCKING STOLE MY RED BULL AND GAVE IT TO SAM LENA AND LUCY

scienceandguns: W H Y YOU COULDVE JUST THROWN IT AWAY WHY DID YOU GIVE SOME OF IT TO LUCY

beentheredonethat: love how u keep pretending to hate her lmao

sassarias: speaking of where even is lane she didnt say anything stupid in a while

dimples: lmao we love the shade

rayofsunshine: she fell asleep a couple minutes ago

sassarias: how do u even know that??

rayofsunshine: well i listened for her breathing and heartbeat. i listen for all of you guys all the time

dimples: the backstab is forgiven because that just made me soft

dimples: that's the sweetest thing of all time little danvers you're the best person

scienceandguns: agreed

beentheredonethat: also agreed

rayofsunshine: nawww i love you guys <3

sassarias: stop making me soft only lena is allowed to do that

dimples: gay

sassarias: no u

beentheredonethat: we appreciate the reference

beentheredonethat: and with that you'll excuse me because imma go back to sleep

sassarias: good idea, i have a breakfast date w/ lena tomorrow

sassarias: so im gonna go too

rayofsunshine: well, then i'll go too

scienceandguns: fucking finally

dimples: gnight gays

scienceandguns, dimples private chat

scienceandguns: dont u think you're off the hook

dimples: ugh al cmon

scienceandguns: that red bull cost me a lot

dimples: and i'll repay u with my love and affection ok just pls let me sleep

scienceandguns: love, affection, dinner and a movie night and then you're off the hook

dimples: yes love affection dinner movie night ok i'll even take you out for lunch tomorrow just let me go to sleep

scienceandguns: you're the best <3

dimples: <3

scienceandguns: dont ever tell anyone that we use shit like that ok we got a rep to keep

dimples: i wouldnt dare

dimples: gnight al

scienceandguns: night mags

GDG  
2pm

stayinmylane: losers wassup

dimples: no

scienceandguns: ^

beentheredonethat: ^

missedhisschott: ^

lenalesbian: ^

sassarias: ^

stayinmylane: yall are so rude wow

rayofsunshine: hi luce :)

stayinmylane: hiiiiiii

scienceandguns: ...

scienceandguns: disgusting.

dimples: never knew lucy was physically able to text like dat

beentheredonethat: wtf was that lucille

stayinmylane: yall are horrible ppl (except for kara u are the best)

rayofsunshine: <3

stayinmylane: ANYGAY

stayinmylane: THERE REASON I AM TEXTING YALL

stayinmylane: i gotta add cat to the chat we got sum hot news

scienceandguns: senior year cat?

stayinmylane: no the cat from the cat food commercial

stayinmylane: yes cate from senior year u dense bitch

sassarias: shade

scienceandguns: ok wow rude

rayofsunshine: yes!!! cat is amazing!

scienceandguns: she's always mean 2 u????

rayofsunshine: yea but in a mentoring way!! she helped me with my english assignment once!

beentheredonethat: who knew cat could b nice lmao

stayinmylane added Cat Grant to the chat

stayinmylane changed Cat Grant's name to queenc

rayofsunshine: hi cat!!!!

queenc: Kiera.

scienceandguns: it's kara

queenc: I have multiple questions.

queenc: 1. What the hell is my username supposed to mean, Lucy? 2. Who is who? 3. @scienceandguns do not correct me again.

sassarias: 3. wasnt a question

queenc: It was a demand.

lenalesbian: to say it with will smith's words - ahhh thats hot thats hot

dimples: it lowkey was yea ngl

stayinmylane: 1. it's like queen B but since u start with a C i named u queenc 2. i aint gonna introduce everyone they can do that themselves lmao 3. that was hot

queenc: Very well. So who is everyone?

rayofsunshine: i'm kara but u already knew that

rayofsunshine: how did u even know that??

queenc: You are the only person who seems this excited to be texting somebody.

beentheredonethat: it's james, u helped me on my jounalism paper

lenalesbian: cat how u doin. u know who this is.

queenc: That I do. I'm good, how are you?

lenalesbian: gay as always

queenc: Glad to hear.

sassarias: sam arias. recently became lena's girlfriend

queenc: You are a very lucky girl. Lena makes great armcandy.

sassarias: dont i know it

missedhisschott: hi cat, it's winn. i managed the tech during your last presentation

queenc: Ah yes, I remember.

scienceandguns: u know damn well who i am kitty

beentheredonethat: ...

lenalesbian: i smell beef

sassarias: my money's with alex

queenc: Yes, I do. Hello, Alex.

scienceandguns: cat.

dimples: uhhhhhhh

dimples: u guys got beef or sumn?

dimples: im maggie btw alex's girlfriend

queenc: Well, I don't know. Do we have beef, Alex?

scienceandguns: idk cat, do we??

lenalesbian: wtf is going on

rayofsunshine: oh guys come on

stayinmylane: idk wtf is goin on either tbh

sassarias: this is so tense where is the popcorn

dimples: can someone explain whats goin on???????

queenc: I'll let you do the honors, Alex.

scienceandguns: nothin to say as long as u got nothin to say.

lenalesbian: jfc wtf

rayofsunshine: ok since neither of u are willing to explain i'll do it

queenc: Thanks, Kiera.

scienceandguns: OK THATS IT LUCY GET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT

stayinmylane: what the fuck

dimples: ok im gonna come over now and stop alex from breaking her phone

dimples: meanwhile someone explain

rayofsunshine: cat is like a mentor to me and i used to think she didnt know my name but she does, actually. she calls me kiera on purpose because 1. she has a rep to keep and 2. she's like that mean boss that actually only want u to b happy and successful

stayinmylane: doesnt explain why alex tried to break into my house to get my phone and kick cat out of the chat

beentheredonethat: so aggressive

dimples: yea but i got it covered i took her phone and then took her back to her room

dimples: so now on with the explanation

rayofsunshine: basically alex is the most protective person ever so she got into that big fight with cat a couple months ago because cat kept calling me kiera and now cat does it to spite alex

sassarias: wow

missedhisschott: that was... lamer than i expected it to be

stayinmylane: but makes perfect sense since alex is impulsive and protective as shit tbh

queenc: Now that we have established that - Lucy, do you want to tell everyone why I'm here?

stayinmylane: sure

stayinmylane: KARA I GOT U A JOB

rayofsunshine: ???

stayinmylane: wanted to tell everyone at once bec its more dramatic that way lmao

sassarias: sounds about right

rayofsunshine: what do u mean a job and what does that have to do with cat??

stayinmylane: u know how cat started that social media platform for our school only??

rayofsunshine: yea and?

stayinmylane: cat?

queenc: Lucy gave me the wonderful idea of asking you to be my assistent. Since I am the "CEO" of our school media company I need one. You would be a great person to fill the spot. And I would teach you about journalism, since I know you're interested in that. You could also have a plave with the news writers of the platform, while being an assistent to me.

queenc: What do you say?

dimples: kara just started squeeling im pretty sure even lucy heard that sksks

stayinmylane: i did

rayofsunshine: YES THAT WOULD BE AMAZING THANK YOU SO MUCH CAT

queenc: You should thank Lucy for giving me the idea.

rayofsunshine: lucy you are the best you are amazing i love you sm

missedhisschott: g a s p

beentheredonethat: did she just-

lenalesbian: omg

sassarias: i- what- i cant

dimples: oh my god kara

scienceandguns: i just stole my phone back to see why maggie was starring at her phone and her jaw basically on the floor

scienceandguns: and-

scienceandguns: omfg kara sweetie

rayofsunshine: uhm? what?

queenc: They haven't said it yet, have they?

lenalesbian: no tbh none of us have

dimples: not even we said it yet and we've had a thing for one another for years now

scienceandguns: ^

missedhisschott: not to seem worried but why hasnt lucy said anythin??

scienceandguns: lemme go check on her rq

rayofsunshine: im confused

dimples: ok so i went over to lucy's too and this is the softest thing ever

dimples: lucy was sitting on her bed and starring her her phone and she was all teary eyed and alex sat down next to her and asked if she was ok and put an arm around her shoulder and-

dimples: [alex_and_lucy_being_soft_besties.jpg]

sassarias: omfg thats the cutest thing

queenc: Even I have to say - that really is cute.

lenalesbian: these two istg 

missedhisschott: naw brotp

rayofsunshine: that really is cute but what is going on?

dimples: JESUS CHRIST LITTLE DANVERS RE-READ YOUR TEXT WHEN YOU THANKED LUCY WOULD YOU?

rayofsunshine: ohhhhhhhhhhhh

rayofsunshine: you giys mean the 'i love you' part?

lenalesbian: 'i love you so much' to be exact yea

rayofsunshine: well it's true so why wouldnt i say it?

sassarias: im on the floor crying this is so precious lena come over and cuddle me im emotional

lenalesbian: im already omw lmao

scienceandguns: kara come over 2 lucy's and cuddle her she's emotional

rayofsunshine: omw

dimples: [lucy_saying_ily_to_kara.mp4]

lenalesbian: OH MY GOD IM SO GLAD THAT MOMENT WAS FILMED

sassarias: we can blackmail lucy with that later

missedhisschott: ^there is 2 kinds of people in this world

dimples: shush yall are ruining a wonderful moment

dimples: [kara_alex_and_lucy_cuddling.jpg]

sassarias: maggie sawyer you r officially my new favourite person for delivering this much footage of these softies

missedhisschott: lmao ur girlfriend is right here

lenalesbian: yea no i completely agree with sam on this one

missedhisschott: lmao

dimples: the amount of love and affection everyone is receiving omfg

beentheredonethat: yea now only winn and i are missing out

dimples: winn u are like the little brother i never had and never knew i wanted

sassarias: c u t e

missedhisschott: me crying? it's more likely than u think

lenalesbian: yea i love that i can geek out w/ u 

missedhisschott: my heart feels warm

sassarias: u a smart boi

missedhisschott: thx sam it means a lot

beentheredonethat: and now only i'm missing out

queenc: Actually, I am missing out.

lenalesbian: cat you're like a big sister to me but i'm also attracted to u in a very weird way

sassarias: ^i second that

missedhisschott: lmao yall flirting while ya girlfriend is right next to u

missedhisschott: but yea cat you're pretty cool

queenc: Thank you all.

beentheredonethat: is it my turn now?

lenalesbian: nah

sassarias: we dont stan people who beg for affection

missedhisschott: sorry bro u heard the ladies and what they say goes

stayinmylane: im back and that right there is the funniest shit lmao jimmy u really thought huh

dimples: yall savages lmao im loving it

stayinmylane: lovin it like kara is lovin me hehe

scienceandguns: that sounds so wrong

stayinmylane: shush u know what i mean

sassarias: i cant believe they were the first to say it oof we all weak

lenalesbian: yall really stronger than us soldiers

dimples: well then let's just get this over with

dimples: al where r u?

scienceandguns: went to the kitchen to get sth to drink y u ask

dimples: dont move gimme a sec

dimples, rayofsunshine private chat

dimples: since u and lucy were so sickenly cute im gonna tell alex i love her because i rly rly do will u film it lmao i gotta keep my rep as provider of gay content

dimples: and dont u dare squeel or else alex is gonna know something's up

rayofsunshine: OF COURSE I'LL RECORD IT WHAT KIND OF QUESTION

GDG

scienceandguns: mags wtf

stayinmylane:^

dimples: chill yall shit's bout to get gay

lenalesbian: im all for it

sassarias: oh honey we know

scienceandguns: i am very ok with shit getting gay but what exactly do u mean

scienceandguns: skfkdksodoeiehwooehr ewkdoxjahdwh3it98ue29

missedhisschott: what the fuck

beentheredonethat: did alex just have a seizure or what

sassarias: pretty sure she's dead who's gonna plan her funeral

queenc: Not me.

missedhisschott: yall r ruthless

rayofsunshine: [maggie_tells_alex_she_loves_her.mp4]

stayinmylane: yall copying us

dimples: rly thats the first thing u say?

stayinmylane: i used all my softness for today when yall came over a couple minutes ago ok dont @ me

queenc: Do you all even realize how ridiculous all of this is? You all get together the same day, merely hours apart and now the same thing with the first I Love You's?

scienceandguns: stfu and be glad all of this b gay as fuck ok

queenc: Whatever you say, Alex.

scienceandguns: ugh u and ur proper fucking grammar

rayofsunshine: stop. both of you, act nice

dimples: lmao tell em lil danvers

scienceandguns: heyy you're supposed to be on my side :(

dimples: naw i always am babe

sassarias: bleh

lenalesbian: sickening

stayinmylane: disgustingly cute

beentheredonethat: soft

missedhisschott: dude u were supposed to insult them with at least 1 word and u failed 

beentheredonethat: but soft is an insult to them isnt it

missedhisschott: nah it's just a fact they dont wanna accept

stayinmylane: teaaaaaaa

scienceandguns: winn u do realize i know where u live right

beentheredonethat: oof this is gon be lit

missedhisschott: fU CK

dimples: lmao what did u expect i mean the audacity to call us soft

stayinmylane: oh shut yo bitch asses up yall kno u are the softest of us all

sassarias: fact

lenalesbian: this shit wild

dimples: luce u do realize im just a couple metres away from ur house??

stayinmylane: come @ me sawyer what u gonna do about it huh

queenc: We still don't know if Alex went over to Winn's house to lecture him.

beentheredonethat: the fact that u are invested in this lmao

sassarias: it do be like dat sumtimes

missedhisschott: ...

missedhisschott: she did.

scienceandguns: i did.

rayofsunshine: yall are so mean to each other

lenalesbian: shush we're watching this show

stayinmylane: guess mags was too scared to fite

dimples: i can literally see u through the litchen window lane are u sure u wanna do dis

sassarias: yall are outta ur minds im loving it

rayofsunshine: OKAY STOP

rayofsunshine: ALEX YOU COME HOME NOW AND LEAVE WINN ALONE AND MAGGIE YOU WILL NOT GET ANYWHERE NEAR MY GIRLFRIEND AND LUCY YOU STOP PROVOKING

queenc: ...

queenc: What just happened?

sassarias: i cant believe my eyes

lenalesbian: kara. sweetie.

scienceandguns: On my way. Sorry, sis.

beentheredonethat: SHE JUST USED PROPER GRAMMAR OMFG

dimples: I'm sorry, little Davers..

missedhisschott: i cant-

stayinmylane: ...

rayofsunshine: Lucy.

stayinmylane: ..............

lenalesbian: oh my gawd

stayinmylane: fine. sorry kar.

rayofsunshine: and now you all apologize to each other. are we clear?

sassarias: das hot

queenc: Who ever knew she had a demanding side?

lenalesbian: oof yall i knew but she barely ever shows it dfhskmd

scienceandguns: I'm sorry, Winn.

beentheredonethat: SHE JUST GAVE INTO IT WITHOUT ARGUING WHATS HAPPENING

sassarias: all of this is so overdramatic i love it honestly

dimples: sorry lucy.

stayinmylane: sorry mags

rayofsunshine: great and now lets grab lunch luce im starving

lenalesbian: started at 100 went to 48383832 and now we at 0 lmao

sassarias: yall savages didnt even have lunch yet wtf??

lenalesbian: they be so dramatic they forgot to eat im laughing

dimples: rude

scienceandguns: ^

stayinmylane: kara im in the truck we're going to noonans hurry tf up

rayofsunshine: BYE YALL IM GONNA CATCH FOOD NOW

missedhisschott: so excited for food lmao

queenc: You are all so ridiculous, I can't believe I'm part of this hell now.

queenc: Speaking of, why can I not leave this conversation?

scienceandguns: bc lucy is a stupid hoe and wont let us and since winn is scared of her and lena and i had a deal with her we wont add the feature to leave this hell

lenalesbian: we are women of our words

missedhisschott: classy


	3. Of Traumatic Drama and Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to kill Kara and the others enjoy the show and the aftermath

GDG

scienceandguns: kara zor-el danvers where the FUCK are you

stayinymylane: i have several questions

stayinmylane: 1. y dont u text her in ur private chat 2. y u lookin for her 3. y so angryyy

beentheredonethat: ^

missedhisschott: ^^

dimples: oh u guys boutta watch shit go down lmao

lenalesbian: should i be concerened for my best friend's safety?

dimples: yea lol

stayinymylane: should we be so concerned for her safety to try to stop alex?

dimples: depends

stayinmylane: on?

dimples: wether u want 2 live another day or not

beentheredonethat: wtf did kara do??

stayinmylane: alex u still havent answered my questions

dimples: alex is currently running through her house and checking every room lmao

dimples: imma answer for her

dimples: 1. im guessing she loves the drama her text created 2. thats a long story lmao imma explain in a sec 3. the story will explain

sassarias: this is gonna be great lena where do u keep the popcorn

lenalesbian: wait a sec imma give it to u in like a minute

stayinmylane: are u @ lena's rn??

sassarias: im like constantly at lena's lol

queenc: I'm confused. Where is everyone right now?

dimples: im @ alex's, sam is @ lena's and im guessing lucy is in her room

dimples: and alex is with me and looking for kara lmao

missedhisschott: does nobody care where james and i are?

sassarias: no

dimples: savage lmao

stayinmylane: put sum ice on that burn schott

beentheredonethat: rude

stayinmylane: maggie can u pls tell us y alex is lookin for kara now

dimples: oh yea lmao

dimples: so alex was talking to mr j'onzz earlier bc she had a question concerning the science project that's due in 2 weeks and j'onn told alex he's glad that she's gonna hold the speech at the seniors' graduation and alex was like ????? and j'onn told her that kara told him that alex would love to hold the speech

dimples: so j'onn just believed kara and now alex is stuck with holding the speech @ our graduation

sassarias: damnnnnnn

lenalesbian: i would feel so betrayed if i was alex sjdkss

stayinymylane: so on a scale from 1 to i can start to plan my gf's funeral how angry is alex exactly

dimples: [alex_flips_the_couch.mp4]

dimples: she thought kara might be under there and as u can see she flipped the whole thing lmao eliza is gonna b so pissed

stayinmylane: ok so my scale wasnt high enough

dimples: u should finish the funeral planning soon bc kara is gonna b dead as soon as alex finds her lmao

stayinmylane: well i mean id try to help kara but like idek if she's reading this

rayofsunshine: I AM PLEASE SAVE ME LUCY IM SCARED

missedhisschott: lmao the girl with literal super powers is scared

lenalesbian: hey kara idk if u know but ur sister is looking for you

rayofsunshine: NOT HELPING LENA

sassarias: babe ur so ruthless

queenc: All of this is so overdramatic.

queenc: Also, you all should be more careful when it comes to Kara. You're lucky I already knew she's an alien.

stayinmylane: shit we totally forgot u arent supposed to know

beentheredonethat: how did u even know??

queenc: I have eyes. She does not hide it very well when she's around people she trusts.

dimples: true

scienceandguns: ALL THE MORE REASON TO FUCKING PUNISH HER

scienceandguns: KARA WHERE THE FUCK ARE U BITCH U CANT HIDE FROM ME FOREVER

rayofsunshine: I LOVE YOU PLEASE FORGIVE ME

scienceandguns: did i just hear a squeek of fear from the closet sis?

dimples: shits about to go down im so excited

sassarias: ^^^^^^^

stayinmylane: yall r horrible ppl

stayinmylane: same tho lmao

rayofsunshine: LUCY HELP ME

stayinmylane: sorry baby no can do

stayinmylane: i would if it wasnt alex who's after u

stayinmylane: im cheering for u tho

missedhisschott: lmao kara u literally can not be harmed y are u so scared

rayofsunshine: BECAUSE IT'S ALEX

scienceandguns: kara stop holding the closet shut from the inside or i'll fucking kick it in and tell mom it was u

rayofsunshine: SHE WOULD NEVER BELIEVE THAT

scienceandguns: maggie is my witness, right mags?

dimples: kara i cant believe u destroyed the closet! why did u do that?!

rayofsunshine: THE BETRAYAL

beentheredonethat: good luck kara lmao

rayofsunshine: all of you are terrible human beings

stayinmylane: ahem excuse me

rayofsunshine: u heard me

stayinmylane: if it wasnt for the situation i would be hurt but im enjoying this 2 much lmao

stayinmylane: can i request sth tho?

dimples: watchu want?

stayinmylane: dont literally kill my girlfriend pls

queenc: The dramatics, I can not believe this.

dimples: alex just got into the closet omfg how ironic let me record this

dimples: [alex_tackles_kara_to_the_ground.mp4]

sassarias: love the fact that u are laughing ur ass off while filming 

stayinmylane: ^

beentheredonethat: this is amazing

dimples: [selfie_with_alex_and_kara_fighting_in_the_back.jpg]

beentheredonethat: lmaooooooooo

missedhisschott: this is so great

stayinmylane: oof kara sweetie

lenalesbian: this is the best day of my life i'm killing myself tomorrow it will not get better than this

sassarias: ^^^^^^^

scienceandguns: WHERE DID YOU FLY OFF TO YOU BITCH

beentheredonethat: lol did she escape ur death grip

dimples: kara shoved alex off of her and jumped out the window lmao

dimples: side note, they were upstairs and she rly jumped out the fucking window im fucking dead

stayinmylane: uh oh

lenalesbian: oh no what happened now??

dimples: i think kara just landed in lucy's room is that correct

stayinmylane: yep...

scienceandguns: YOU STAY RIGHT FUCKING THERE KARA ZOR EL OR ELSE

rayofsunshine: IM RLY RLY SORRY ALEX I LOVE YOU PLS DONT KILL ME

stayinmylane: my room is about to become a warzone isnt it

sassarias: hopefully lmao

beentheredonethat: ^^^

dimples: u might wanna get out of there b4 alex arrives and she's already out the door so hurry up

stayinmylane: cant. kara is holding me hostage/using me as a human shield

missedhisschott: she can fly and can literally not be harmed why tf does she need a hostage/human shield that can actually get hurt lmao

scienceandguns: she probably thinks i wont do anything to lucy and kara let me tell you

scienceandguns: you could not be more wrong.

scienceandguns: im outside lucy's room rn and i can hear her begging kara to let go of her

sassarias: LOOOOLLLLLL THIS IS THE GOOD SHIT IM LIVING

lenalesbian: ^^^

queenc: Lucy, when did you become such a pussy?

rayofsunshine: dont do anything youll regret sis. pls.

scienceandguns: so be it.

scienceandguns: sorry luce blame your girlfriend for what's to come

stayinmylane: PLEASE DONT P L E A S E

beentheredonethat: i feel like im watching the titanic lmao all of this is a wreck and people are about to die

dimples: luce record whats about to happen so that the viral video can b ur legacy

missedhisschott: d a m n ever the business woman

stayinmylane: SOGJ4BTIDIH#&÷£÷£=Hrveusijsgwvw\\[&#;÷÷*'s

beentheredonethat: did she have a seizure or did she die

lenalesbian: shit just started gettin real didnt it

dimples: lmao i should have gone ovr there with her to see that sigh

queenc: All of this is so dramatic. I have to admit that I am actually enjoying it.

sassarias: honey we know

sassarias: we been knew

rayofsunshine: dhhfbrvrr &-;%;%;#(@vfvewp97u329z;#;×;;==;jdhwnajJJjjhYg

sassarias: im guessing superlane just died

lenalesbian: well @ least they died together

missedhisschott: SUPERLANE OMFG SCREENSHOT THATS POETRY

beentheredonethat: ^

dimples: i think kara just fell off luce's balcony but not sure

dimples: wait

dimples: oh yea she most def did lmao

dimples: [kara_crawling_away_from_alex.mp4]

sassarias: dramatic

lenalesbian: traumatic

beentheredonethat: shouldnt u be more concerned as her best friend lmao

lenalesbian: she literally can not be harmed by alex ok im just enjoying the show

queenc: Can we address that Maggie started crying of laughter while filming?

missedhisschott: classic

beentheredonethat: btw is there any sign of life from lucy lol

dimples: nah i could go ovr and check on her but like i might miss sth of the fight thats currently happening in lucys garden

stayinmylane: jelo

lenalesbian: she alive???

sassarias: and why u want jello???

stayinmylane: jelp

queenc: I believe she is asking for help.

stayinmylane: yea

dimples: sigh

dimples: ok omw

missedhisschott: someone spill the tea on what exactly happened??

scienceandguns: im back

lenalesbian: is kara ok spdisshdjs

scienceandguns: physically? yea. mentally? honestly who even knows

sassarias: siblings' love at its finest

missedhisschott: HELLO SOME1 SPILL THE BEANS WTF HAPPENED EXACTLY

scienceandguns: kara was using lucy as a human shield and i got her out of harm's way so im the good guy here ok

rayofsunshine: LIES

scienceandguns: oh u can still type? beating wasnt hard enough was it?

rayofsunshine: shutting up now.

scienceandguns: that's what i thought

beentheredonethat: so then what happened?

scienceandguns: kara threw herself off the balcony in hopes i wouldnt jump after her lmao

stayinmylane: to be fair u prob woulda broken ur neck if kara hadnt caught u

scienceandguns: bitch pls as if that puppy of a person would ever let anything harm me

sassarias: except for when she told jonn you'd hold the speech lmao

rayofsunshine: must u remind her? really?

scienceandguns: cute how u thought i forgot so fast lmao sis if u rly think that was all u couldnt b more wrong

rayofsunshine: BUT I APOLOGIZED

scienceandguns: unless u hold that speech urself ur words dont mean shit sista

stayinmylane: ok wow kara u fucked up big time

rayofsunshine: i know!! i just thought it would be good for u i would never try to make u angry with something like this!!

scienceandguns: i know sis i know but u. fucked. up.

lenalesbian: ok im confused are u like srsly hurt by what she did or u just playin

sassarias: ^

scienceandguns: both tbh lol

scienceandguns: i mean the fight was dramatic and we love a good drama

scienceandguns: but kara u know how much i fucking hate when im the center of attention wtf were u thinking

rayofsunshine: j'onn is your favourite teacher and he wanted you to hold the speech! i thought you'd have agreed if he had asked u directly!!!!

scienceandguns: welL U THOUGHT WRONG

dimples: kara sweaty ur sister's social anxiety is gon make her flip

queenc: Wait.

queenc: You all want to tell me that Alexandra "I will tear your life apart if you call my sister Kiera one more time" Caroline Danvers is afraid of holding a speech in front of her classmates?

scienceandguns: DUDE LITERALLY ALL MY FRIENDS ARE IN THIS GROUPCHAT OK MOST OF THE OTHERS THINK WE'RE WEIRDOS

stayinmylane: except for kara lmao everybody loves her

missedhisschott: and james bc everyone thinks he's a fuckboi dude bro

beentheredonethat: which i'm not might i add

lenalesbian: alex lowkey right tho i mean most ppl do think we're weird as shit lmao

sassarias: wouldnt have it any other way lesbihonest

rayofsunshine: what will i have to do for u to forgive me?!

scienceandguns: tell jonn i aint gonna hold that speech

rayofsunshine: BUT I CANT HE'LL BE SO DISAPPOINTED

scienceandguns: LISTEN I LIKE HIM JUST AS MUCH AS U DO BUT I DONT GIVE A SHIT IF HOMEBOY GON BE DISAPPOINTED

dimples: are we starting to be dramatic again or do u guys rly need to talk this shit out in a serious conversation bc babe even i cant tell if u are serious or just playin

scienceandguns: both but yall gotta admit most of this shit was high quality entertainment

sassarias: and we appreciate it

queenc: All of this went from being overly dramatic to ridiculous to serious and then back to ridiculous. This chat is a wreck.

lenalesbian: wbk

rayofsunshine: i'll pay takeout for the next 10 sister nights, u get to pick every movie, i'll do ur history homework for a month and i'll do all of ur chores for 3 weeks if u forgive me

scienceandguns: D E A L

sassarias: are u serious

dimples: babe....

lenalesbian: for god's sake have some standards alexandra

missedhisschott: sighhhhhh

queenc: Disappointed but not surprised.

beentheredonethat: pathetic

stayinmylane: why are we friends

scienceandguns: NO CHORES AND SHE PAYS FOR TAKEOUT AND I GET TO CHOOSE THE MOVIE AND MOST IMPORTANTLY NO HISTORY HOMEWORK??? 

scienceandguns: YALL SAYING U WOULDNT HAVE TAKEN THAT DEAL???

scienceandguns: LOVE U SIS U DA BEST

stayinmylane: well i mean she's not completely wrong tho i prolly woulda taken dat deal 2

queenc: Weak.

dimples: pathetic.

scienceandguns: if i remember correctly mags, u took a deal like that when i accidentaly spilled coffee over ur fav book

dimples: still lowkey mad about it

scienceandguns: no ur not

dimples: u right, im not

beentheredonethat: wait wait wait wwhat did u offer mags and when did that happen

dimples: like 2 weeks ago and she told me i could choose all the movies for every sleepover we'll have in the next 2 months and that she'd pay for every one of our dates for 4 months

stayinyourlane: ok al wtf how do u have this much money

scienceandguns: tutoring, my job at the café on the weekends and pocket money pay off

rayofsunshine: alex saves all her money and never buys anything ever esp not for herself

scienceandguns: true

sassarias: lame

lenalesbian: *responsible

scienceandguns: thank u lena, finally some1 who gets it

stayinyourlane: so ur both lame

sassarias: how dare u call my girlfriend that

stayinyourlane: dont forget why she's ur gf

sassarias: yea that was no thx to u bc u just made a stupid knock knock joke

stayinyourlane: ouch im hurt

rayofsunshine: and i'm hungry, wanna go out for dinner luce?

missedhisschott: classic

stayinmylane: sure bb, my treat <3

sassarias: disgusting

lenalesbian: cheesy

scienceandguns: horrible

dimples: terrible

queenc: ****Couple-like interaction.

scienceandguns: nope kitty wbk u secretly agree w/ us

stayinmylane: k i t t y skdksks im still laughing

sassarias: the fact that alex has no respect whatsoever for cat dkdkdks

lenalesbian: nah i think alex just isnt scared of her as much as we are tbh

scienceandguns: cat is all bark no bite lmao wbk

missedhisschott: CAT is all BARK lmaoooo

dimples: weak winn. weak.

queenc: Are you sure you want to start a fight again, Alexandra?

scienceandguns: first of all call me alexandra one more fucking time i dare u

scienceandguns: and second of all, i just beat up my sister and didnt hesitate to jump off a balcony in order to do so. i am sure i wanna start a fight again bc i'd win without a doubt

lebalesbian: bde

sassarias: ^

dimples: ngl babe that was hot

rayofsunshine: first of all ew that's my sister u guys are talking about

rayofsunshine: and also, @scienceandguns @queenc if u two dont stop this nonsense any time soon so help me rap i cant be held accountable for my actions anymore

stayinyourlane: babe omfg i-

beentheredonethat: honestly even i'm a lil scared now

scienceandguns: well then tell ur boss to treat u with respect

queenc: Kara, would you please explain to your dense sister that I do treat you with respect at all times?

scienceandguns: Dense?

dimples: uh oh

dimples: ok alex just left the house fuck

dimples: babe where tf did u go

scienceandguns: I'm going to have a little chat with Kitty.

stayinyourlane: proper grammar fuck this shit be srs huh???

rayofsunshine: sis cmon dont

rayofsunshine: pleaseeeee i dont like it when u 2 fight

lenalesbian: omfg shit just got so dramatic again sam where is the popcorn

sassarias: be there in 3, i already got the popcorn lmao

lenalesbian: that's my girl

queenc: Alexandra, what is this nonsense? You actually did come over here? I believe you jusy parked in front of my house.

dimples: omfg babe pls

stayinyourlane: wbk al doesnt do half assed shit, bitch goes all the way

scienceandguns: Open the door, Cat. Let's settle this.

queenc: I am not delusional. I know that I don't stand a chance in a physical fight against you.

scienceandguns: damn right

queenc: I will open the door if you give me your word you won't destroy any of my stuff or start a fist fight.

scienceandguns: deal now open the damn door

rayofsunshine: i'm tryna figure out rather i should leave my lunch and check on them or nah

sassarias: food is as important to u as ur sister's and boss' wellbeing lmaooo

dimples: wbk

queenc: Do not worry, Kara. We are both fine.

stayinmylane: wait wait wait did she just call u by ur actual name

rayofsunshine: i think so?????

queenc: I did.

scienceandguns: hell yeah she did

dimples: babe what did u do

queenc: Alex and I had a little chat. Neither of us has physical injuries and we actually talked like adults.

lenalesbian: sounds fake but ok

scienceandguns: hey!!

dimples: does sound fake honestly but ok

scienceandguns: babe wtf

dimples: im sorry but u know how u can get lmao but i love u all the more for it bb <3

sassarias: margarita sawyer istg u are the gayest piece of shit-

dimples: glad that that will be my legacy one day


End file.
